


Not The First Time

by ImaginationMadeManifest



Category: Spectrobes
Genre: Gen, Kinda spoilers for all three games, Other, Plus my ideas on why some choices were made, Screw canon and its inconsistencies, a Grant-focused story, but other characters are mentioned, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationMadeManifest/pseuds/ImaginationMadeManifest
Summary: This wasn't the first time, but considering the circumstances that would inevitably follow, he hoped it would be the last. But things are rarely that easy.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Not The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I am a dragon that hoards comments. Please let me know what you think or just drop a kudos :)

Grant had been an officer of the NPP for a long time and Commander for even longer. When the creature blasted through his office, he may have flinched, but did not back down. As shouts of alarm came from Rallen and Jeena, the Commander squared his shoulders, staring straight at the threat, daring it to make the first move. There were no discernable eyes, but he knew the creature was watching, sizing him up. A few seconds more and it vanished in a haze of purple. Hmm. Not _The_ Leader then, but too powerful to be a scout like earlier; definitely high ranking. Turning, he reassured the young officers and relayed his commands with the calm levelheadedness they knew him for. There was much to plan for, and this display would hinder nothing. Any level of ignorance was no longer acceptable.

After all, this wasn’t the first time he had encountered a krawl.

-

He found an ally and friend in Aldous. He could empathize: a man stranded in a foreign star system with no confirmation he could ever return home was a story he had lived. Though until now, Grant never had to fear that outside sources would destroy his home star system. Promises were made, ideas were swapped, theories shared. Old, admittedly hazy, knowledge was combined with new in a race to protect Nanairo. It would be a lie to say Grant did not enjoy Aldous’ presence.

After all, this wasn’t the first time he had learned alongside a Spectrobe master.

-

The peace didn’t last. Not even a full solar cycle past after their victory before the krawl appeared again. They were quick, calculated, and vicious, striking at the heart of all their operations. There hadn’t been enough time for the NPP to form a reliable krawl defense. It hurt Grant more than he cared to admit, ordering Rallen to focus on defending Nanairo instead of searching for Aldous. But he would not lose another friend. Grant poured every spare moment into researching for clues on the Spectrobes and Krawl, ordering all available researchers to do the same. He never expected to find so much; knowledge hidden under their very noses revealed themselves alongside the portals opening all over the system. The counterattack had to be swift and devastating.

After all, this wasn’t the first time he had people looking to him for guidance, and he wouldn’t be the Commander he was today if he let them down.

-

It was time. The mission could not fail, it would not fail. The threat was unlike any other. With the high krawl eliminated and the veil removed the path was open, they could strike at the very heart of the krawl nest. It was up to their star system’s Spectrobe masters to finish the fight. And finish it they did. Nanairo was once again secure. As the rest of the NPP celebrated, Grant slipped away to his office. The name of the Krawl leader, it taunted him since they uncovered it. He didn’t want to be right, but after what Rallen shouted post-battle…Grant had to be sure. Opening the folder, he scrolled through the images and sound bites recorded from Rallen and Jeena’s comms. His face had always been covered, except for one time. A single misstep. Rallen had seen it. And now, so had Grant. His ears rang, chest constricting painfully at the sight. He forced himself to breathe. In, and out.

After all, this wasn’t…..

This wasn’t….

This…

He…

……….

Sleep did not come easily for Grant that night, and for several nights after.

-

Some things in life were naturally strange. The Spectrobes were one such phenomena. Even after so much time spent with them, there were countless quirks and mysteries he doubted he would ever understand. Nevertheless, when Grant felt the presence of an Ultimate, something once felt you couldn’t forget, he listened. It took him a minute to recognize why the presence was familiar, but once he did, Grant spurred into action. While never chosen as a master, Spectrobes had always respected him. He tried to repay that with trust of his own. Powering up his personal cruiser, Grant smirked. Radio silence and an unauthorized takeoff? Harry won’t like that one bit, but Rallen would be proud. Such reckless decision making shouldn’t bring this much joy, but what’s done is done. Thrusters engaged, the ship blasted off, as determined as its pilot to reach the destination.

After all, this wasn’t the first time he had visited the Kaio system.

-

Grant had been an officer of the NPP for a long time and the Commander for even longer. With time brought experience and knowledge, as you could learn from the past to better your future. In his case, Grant’s past had come to haunt his future, in the best and worst ways possible. Never again did he think he would reconnect with friends he had cared so dearly for, see the planets he adventured on in his youth, help fight against the one who he had looked up to so highly. It hurt, but in a good way. The ‘what ifs’, ‘but maybes’ and ‘I wonders’ were put to rest, and they could collectively mourn and move on together.

After all, there was still so much life to live and with officers like Rallen and Jeena at the forefront, the future was looking bright.

**Author's Note:**

> A slowly evolving thought that became a short story because I find Grant's character absolutely fascinating. Also because low key screw canon since the webisodes, the first, and third games freaking contradict themselves to an extent (yes I know webisodes were just promotion, but holy crap was Grant an absolute boss in Episode Seven). Grant is not a side character so do not treat him as such DISNEY. Enjoy~


End file.
